pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonBallZ050
Energy X (talk) 08:27, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey Hi, It seems Harsh aka Gary Oakkk isn't one of the discussion moderators any further however someone has taken his place til he returns. I have read your message upon his talk page and i have read some replies that were "deleted" when off topic was locked. : '' And to say whatever happened in reply within that post shouldn't have happened regarding what the other discussion moderators say alright?'' : '' For example if Saksham you know as Saki said "not to do such thing's" You listen to him follow rules Especially if i say something alright? You don't we can/will lock off topic post for a short time til you learn a lesson from it okay? That or we're just trying to ban someone as a user off alright "If necessary we will do this" K?'' : It might be Me Saki and/or others i know of who are discussion moderators andwe can/will lock certain post for necessary reasons reather fair or not okay? : ''But so you know upon us as we all check around discussion if a post is locked you can talk to me to unlock it i may not do it til after 2 pm alright, All i need is a link from you as user's to unlock it alright, But so you know and have a great day!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:30, November 30, 2019 (UTC) '' Consideration 4 discussion moderator I noticed the message and i'm going to agree with Alan Syncamore!'s reply in off topic post. As he said i'll only "consider you" if you moderate more as i have with every single post's including off topic post itself "day-to-day in all post's" if you can do this day-to-day then i'll consider you as a discussion moderator with replies posts and so on. Do this day-to-day then i'll "consider it". But i won't right now due to your only in off topic post time you editored more in other post's "opening the door" to your ideal as discussion moderator alright? And i know Harsh left so Do as Alan and I said then "maybe we'll consider you as a mod for discussion" okay? And it maybe not just be discussions it maybe here as well so Do this day-to-day then i'll see as consideration..Trainer Micah (talk) 12:38, December 1, 2019 (UTC) A warning I over heard from Bulbasaur Girl you've been spending alot of time in off topic post instead of editoring others and NOT paying more attention to them so you know and understand why off topic is locked. : We will unlock it when times right, However i'm here to give you advice as well as a warning editor more posts besides off topic you seen Me and others do this correct? So why not try it yourself okay? : If you continue editoring "only in off topic" instead of Not paying more attention to "other posts" and so on i'm afraid consequences will be taken no lies alright? : But so you know of this a warning for now discontinue off topic chatter otherwise you won't know what will happen k,..-Trainer Micah (talk) 01:10, December 5, 2019 (UTC) : : : Oh and i forgot to add i won't be active til after 2:30pm due to work if you message me okay if you message at that time i'll be available to talk okay but so you know on time differences...-Trainer Micah (talk) 01:20, December 5, 2019 (UTC)